Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to interacting with remote participants by controlling the voice of a toy device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, toy devices have not been used facilitate interaction between a user local to the toy device and remote users. Instead, the user conventionally interacts with the toy in isolation, and remote users cannot interact with the user or the toy. It would be enjoyable for local and remote users to be able to interact while the toy is being used.